


Make me sway

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, dancing!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something enthralling in dancing so closely, so intimately with Suga, Daichi thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me sway

**Author's Note:**

> For Shiela, bless her soul and her ideas.

There was something enthralling in dancing so closely, so intimately with Suga, Daichi thought. It was the way he could feel Suga’s muscles flex whenever they moved, the way his body would glide along his, always closer, always touching when the music was slower; feet moving lightly and hips swaying.  
How their body would move together, his hands on Suga’s hips grasping tightly when he had to lift him, or just grazing softly the skin he could reach.  
He could not help but look at him, look at how his body would move with such grace, swaying and moving against him like Suga wanted to seduce him a second time, again and again, just with the music and his body.

It was the way Suga would look at him, eyes half-closed, pupils blown away and mouth slightly open like Daichi was the one who was beautiful. Like it wasn’t Suga, so beautiful, his body so defined in his outfit, limbs long but strong and so, so graceful; like it wasn’t Suga that put his trust in him when Daichi would lift him so high, body taunt and he couldn’t help but watch as Suga would throw his head and back in an arch, body tight and eyes closed, always trusting Daichi’s strength not to let him fall.

And Daichi could never help but stare at him, wanting to touch him everywhere and hear him gasp not in effort but in pleasure when both of them stopped, panting but smiling at each other, the last note of the music echoing in the room, limbs shaking and chest heaving.  
Suga could not look more beautiful than now, hair slightly damp touching his forehead, cheeks blushed in effort but a smile that could make Daichi kneel in front of Suga if need be. It was always something to watch him dance like every note made him move, possessed him like nothing else would ever dream to. Daichi could only follow his lead and pray that this would never stop.

And this was how Daichi could only gasp, as Suga took him more forcefully by the hand, leading him in the locker room, pushing him hard against the wall to kiss him soundly, his hands grasping his cheeks like Daichi would ever think of moving away from his embrace.  
It was not a loving kiss, it was hard and passionate, heavy breathing being heard and slow moans echoing in the room, as Suga could do nothing but draw himself closer to Daichi’s body, pressing himself against him like he wanted to become one with him.

Daichi wanted to touch him, to let his fingers wander on Suga’s skin, to tell him how beautiful he looked, how graceful he moved but he could only grasp his hips tightly, moaning louder in Suga’s mouth as he felt Suga begin to rut against him, hips slowly moving against his, never ending the kiss but breathing harder in it, only mouthing out the shape of his lips, moaning too.

If they both thought once about how they could be heard, the urge to feel the other, pleasure both from the dance and this sudden, forceful intimacy overpowered them, only thinking about the other ‘s body, only wanting pleasure now and here, hips moving haphazardly pressing against the other’s and lighting up all of their nerves.

Suga head moved to Daichi’s shoulder when he couldn’t help but moan more loudly, breath strongly against Daichi’s skin while his hands traveled down his chest, following the flexing muscles and resting on his stomach. Daichi could only throw his head as far back as he could, gasping loudly and breathe lacking as the pleasure was too much. The friction too hard against him making his knees weak and trembling, grasping Suga’s hips more tightly, letting him lead and bring them both to complexion.

It was not something loving, the slow orgasms they were used to with the other; but something urgent, almost too forceful and sudden that both of them could only open their mouth, Suga slightly biting Daichi’s skin and him gripping his hips too hard in the moment.  
It was how their breathes were heavy, too rapid to assimilate as they tried to catch them back, eyes slowly opening but the world was still too blurry, too fresh for them.

“Ah. “Suga whispered, as if everything that has happened was a surprise to him, that he hadn’t wanted to act like this, to push Daichi against that wall and have his way with him, no matter the people who could enter this room and see them rutting against the other, panting hard and still clothed.

But Daichi only smiled, breathless as he traced Suga’s back more gently than before, slowly getting aware of his environnement.

There was something enthralling in dancing with Suga; but to see him so forceful, so taken with him as far as pushing him against a wall, having his way no matter where they were at the moment had something more pleasurable, more mesmerizing.

It was the way Suga’s hips moved and Daichi couldn’t resist them.


End file.
